


The FOS Support System

by friendofspiderman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, FOS Squad, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Missing Scene, Pov ned leeds, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Uncle Happy Hogan, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: MJ sinks onto the edge of Ned’s bed. “He looked pretty rough after the fight, so I guess I get why he’s a mess, it’s just…you said he has super healing?”“He does, but he…um…well, when you’re hit by a train...”MJ’s expression confirms she hadn’t known that part of the story. He’s never seen her so openly horrified.“Hey, the doctor said he’s fine. And Peter said he was ordered to sleep as much as he can, which I guess jumpstarts the super healing powers or whatever, so it’s okay.”She nods. “Right. Okay.”
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	The FOS Support System

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wish Peter could be his own superhero and NOT have access to a jet, a fancy million dollar tech suit, an Avengers compound, etc. etc. 
> 
> But not today. 
> 
> Today, I was remembering FFH and the 16yo kid who single-handedly fought off innumerable drones while carrying multiple injuries from BEING HIT BY AN ACTUAL BULLET TRAIN. And I was worrying about that kid, and hoping he was taken care of. I figured his Guy in the Chair must have worried about him, too.

Ned pauses Beast Slayers to look over at his best friend, who’s conked out on the opposite hotel bed.

Peter’s going on his fifteenth straight hour of sleep. It was almost exciting when he passed Ned’s own personal record of twelve hours, but now Ned’s starting to worry.

There’s a knock at the door, and he jumps up to see MJ’s face in the keyhole.

“Hey,” he says quietly as he opens the door and she walks in, “he’s still out.” It’s the same update he’s given in reply to MJ’s frequent texts since the night before.

She stands a good distance from the bed and shifts from one foot to another. “Wow. What hour are we on now?”

“Pushing fifteen.” Ned locks the door and plops back down on his bed. “I guess that’s to be expected, though.”

Peter had shown up at the hotel the night before with a story and a smile, and Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell seemed sufficiently convinced that he was just a normal kid sent over from “family in Berlin” to catch the flight home from London with the rest of the class. He’d played his role beautifully, then flopped into bed the moment he reached the safety of the hotel room.

Ned managed to get a wild, rushed, concerning summary of out of Peter before he passed out for the night. The story of Mysterio’s illusions, a collision with a train, and a battle with drones shook Ned more than he’d shown, and he wondered how Peter was still in one piece. 

Mercifully, Peter’s exhausted ramblings ended like this: Happy had insisted on taking him to some fancy Avengers doctor lady after the fight with Mysterio. Peter initially refused on the allegation that he was _fine_ , only complying when Happy threatened to share embarrassing secrets with Peter’s “new girlfriend.”

If Ned held any grudges against Mr. Hogan for ignoring his and Peter’s pleas for action a few years back, yesterday had dissolved them. 

MJ sinks onto the edge of Ned’s bed. “He looked pretty rough after the fight, so I guess I get why he’s a mess, it’s just…you said he has super healing?”

“He does, but he…um…well, when you’re hit by a train...”

MJ’s expression confirms she hadn’t known that part of the story. He’s never seen her so openly horrified.

“Hey, the doctor said he’s fine. And Peter said he was ordered to sleep as much as he can, which I guess jumpstarts the super healing powers or whatever, so it’s okay.”

She nods. “Right. Okay.”

She’s watching Peter with anxious eyes, and Ned clocks the dark circles beneath them. He thinks back to the other night when Peter ditched the hotel room in Prague and remembers how new all of this is for her.

“I know this sucks,” he says, closing his laptop decidedly and moving it to the nightstand, “but he’s scary resilient. We don’t have to be worried.”

“Yeah.” She’s looking down at her hands now. “Yeah, I know.”

Ned’s phone rings, and Betty’s picture shows up on the screen. He winces as he lets it go to voicemail.

He’d answered Betty’s numerous texts kindly, and she was kind enough in return—but he could tell she knew he wasn’t being completely honest in his replies. He figures he’ll have to deal with that today, whenever he emerges from the room. But for now, being Spider-Man's support system is more important. 

MJ nods at the phone. “Did you guys hang out last night?”

“No. I kinda felt like I should stay here with Peter, in case…” He shrugs. “I don’t know, I just thought I should stay.”

“That’s cool of you.” MJ says. “Real FOS-type stuff.”

Ned grins widely at her use of his prized acronym. “Yeah.”

He hadn’t been sure, at first, how he felt about MJ knowing Peter’s secret. But he’s sure now that she’s exactly the kind of person Peter will want in his corner. She's here, after all, and she clearly has no intention of leaving. 

“You’re a good FOS, MJ.” Ned says sincerely, and she looks down with a shy smile. He gestures to the TV. “You wanna watch a movie?”

She moves back and settles herself against the headboard. “Sure. But won’t it wake him up?”

“I’ll turn on subtitles.” His phone rings again just as he’s grabbed the remote, and he sighs as he prepares to answer Betty with another dishonest update—but it’s not her. 

“Hey—it’s Happy!”

“Put it on speaker.” MJ whispers, and Ned complies.

“Hey, Mr. Hogan,” he answers politely, “everything okay?”

“Yeah, Ned. Just checking on the kid. He alright?”

Ned glances over at Peter, who’s just rolled over without showing further signs of actually waking. “We think he is, but he’s been asleep for fifteen hours now—is that normal?”

“Probably fine. Cho says the more he rests before the flight, the better.”

MJ and Ned share a look. “Okay, but fifteen hours…and he’s also not waking up to our talking right now…”

“Pain meds can make people more drowsy than normal. I wouldn’t sweat it, alright?”

“Okay,” Ned says, “but he’s gonna be absolutely starving when he wakes up, and I don’t know what the group’s doing for lunch and dinner, but—”

“There’s some cash in the emergency kit, go nuts.” Happy says. Ned gestures to a small bag of medical stuff Peter had carried with him into the hotel, and MJ retrieves it. Sure enough, there’s a wad of bills stuffed in the front pocket.

“Okay, thanks.”

“Sure thing.” A pause. “The kid’s fine, Ned. The doc fixed him up and said he’ll be good as new about a week from now, just needs to rest. But you can call me if anything happens, and I’ll try to get someone over there—discreetly.”

That eases Ned’s mind. “Okay, great. Thanks.” His next words are purely on impulse. “Hey, Happy, while we have you on the phone—what was that you said in the vault about being in love with Peter’s Aunt May?”

MJ smirks, and Happy hangs up without comment.

The FOS duo jump out of their skin as Peter abruptly sits awake. 

“He said WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr! @friendofspidermannedleeds


End file.
